Mikaela Street
Mikaela Street (Also commonly referred to as "Mikaela Gatan") is a Station on the City and Circle Lines. It is in Travelcard Zone 1 and lies in the borough of Uptown. History Mikaela Street opened in 1884 when The Metropolitan opened it's new branch line: The Circle Line. It served the former spawnpoint which has now been relocated to Tottenham Court Road. It was well served from the get-go and was a popular North Stockstad destination. It gained a lot of popularity from the fact that it was the nearest station to Emirates Stadium until the City Line opened. When the City Line came around in 1907, the station was an obvious choice to be on the New Line. The station building that the Metropolitan had used was closed off and replaced by one of Leslie Green's iconic buildings. Since both Stadium and Arsenal stations had opened, the passenger count was beginning to wane. It was not until 1964 that the first Skyscraper- The D Enterprises Building- opened. Very soon after, Mikaela Street station was in the heart of the business district. In 1978, street entrances were introduced causing the old Leslie Green building to become defunct. In the 1980s, other railway companies such as the Jubilee line (a.k.a. the abandoned Fleet Line) and the Victoria Rail Company were established to serve and relieve congestion at Mikaela Gatan (Street). The station was then rebuilt to accommodate this vast change. Later, all of the rail companies except the City and Circle (but never reopened) suffered financial constraints. These lines closed in conjunction with the relocation of the spawnpoint in 1995 as the server became very laggy. The station was closed for a month in September the same year to allow for sealing works. Much of the station structure was abandoned. Due to the size of the abandoned structure, TFS didnt manage to seal off the entire abandoned structure which led to many curious fans to explore that. However, in 2009, the station was initially closed for 10 months to modernize and repair the whole station. Several delays occurred due to the lack of staff and the size and complexity of the structure. It is finally back open since December 2015, being served by the City line. It was the station that had the longest temporary closure, being closed for 6 years. Services The station is currently served by the City line. Trains continue north to North End and Northfields or Amersham to the south. The next station to the north is Stadium and Tottenham Court Road to the south. Train services run with an average of 2-5 minutes. Occasionally, some early morning trains start at Arsenal and end there in the late evenings. Nearby Attractions This is the nearest station to The business district and the beautiful old church the "Maria Magdalena". Trivia -Although commonly referred to as such, Mikaela Street is not a station on the Stockholm subway. -It is the only station to use a Swedish word in the title: Gatan meaning Street